Help
by Dreaming of the skies
Summary: Johns just started a new school again, but somethings going on and Sherlock needs to figure it out before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

John limped into school, a new start, maybe he could be, happy? He snorted with laughter at that, causing people to look at him, he ignored them though. He was used to it. But him, happy? And pigs could fly. No. He didn't understand happiness, why should he? There's been no reason to. He walked up to the desk, hiding his limp, though his leg hurt like hell it would show weakness. He could not afford to show weakness.

The woman at the desk looked up at him 'Yess?' She drawled out 'Can I help you?'  
'Hey, um yes,well um, you see' John was stuttering again, no this wasn't good, he took a deep breath and started again 'Hi, yes I'm a knew student, John, I was told to come here before I went any where?'  
'Hmmm oh yes! John. John Watson, here's your timetable, and your keys to your locker, now form time is about to start so go down there' Pointing around the corner 'And your form should be on your left'  
'Thank you' John said and made his way down the corridor.

'Good morning! I hope everyone enjoyed there summer and at happy to be back!' There were a few grunts 'Well then we were meant to be having a new student today, but I can't see him-'  
At they moment John walked in. 'Morning sir! Sorry I'm late, I got a bit lost  
'It's quite all right John, at least you're here now. Now if you sit there' Pointing to away next to a tall skinny boy with sharp cheekbones and raven black curls, he was, good looking. Wait. WHAT? No no no he couldn't afford to think like that, his father was quite firm on that matter, without thinking his hand stroked his shirt where a long scar was hidden underneath. He shuddered remembering why it was there.  
Quickly he nodded and took the seat next to the guy. Some kids laughed, others where whispering things such as, 'good that poor new kid' it really bugged him when people did things like that, but he said nothing.

The kid he sat next to looked at him, '16, John Watson, alcoholic sister and father, dead mother, depression and resorts to self harm'  
John looked at him  
'What, How on earth did you know that?'  
'I deduced it' 'What?' 'Are you going to continue asking the obvious? I deduced it. D.e.d.u.c.e.d.' 'Brilliant. Bloody Brilliant' John murmured under his breath, not expecting this boy to here him. The boy started at him 'You really think so?'  
'Yes' John replied 'that was fantastic.' 'Well seeming you know my name, what's yours?'  
The boy stared at him 'You want know my name? My name?' 'Yes. Is that a problem?' 'No it's just, no don't worry. It's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes'


	2. Chapter 2

John worked hard through out the day. Though they moved about allot he was normally put to sit next to that weird boy, Sherlock, it really didn't help the strange feeling in his tummy. It was the end of period 5 now he looked at his time table, P.E, yes he thought, something that I'm good at. Suddenly dread filled his mind, his marks, people would see, he felt sick, physically sick. Suddenly a hand pushed him into the bathroom, Sherlock's, but, what?  
'Quick get changed here' and Sherlock slammed the door shut.  
Hastily John put on his P.E kit and slipped a jumper over his tea shirt, quickly he walked out and onto the field. Once he saw Sherlock he mouthed thanks to him then shut up because the teacher was talking. Turns out they were doing rugby, which was great, he loved rugby, at the end of the lesson the teacher turned to him. 'I expect to see you at the rugby trials' John just stood there, completely confused as the teacher walked away. He pulled himself together, a grin appearing on his face as he ran to the changing rooms. When he arrived he couldn't see any one so he got changed quickly in the open, suddenly a figure approached.  
'John,.' 'John what happened'  
Of course it was Sherlock 'Nothing. Its nothing'  
'John, what happened?!' He sounded like he was concerned? But why? He hardly knew him  
'NOTHING I SAID NOTHING LEAVE IT' John shouted back, he felt bad for letting his guard drop, so picking up his bag he ran al l the way back to his house only stopping once he got to the door, suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the front of his collar.  
'How was school boy?'  
John gullped.


	3. Chapter 3

John was shaking, he knew he Should be used to this by now, but he wasn't, and he didn't think he ever would be.  
'Don't ignore me child!' His father shouted as a fist collided with his stomach. John collapsed to the floor gasping for breath, as his father kicked him, but hard enough to break the bones, but just enough to leave a good bruise. Johns vision clouded over, and eventually he blacked out.

When John awoke he was on his bed, well more, of a floor then bed but, where he slept. Wait what! Why wasn't he in the same place as of where he woke up? 'knock' Shit his dad, John huff in the corner of his room, the door creaked open.  
'John, I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came over me' John was trembling. He was afraid. 'John calm down, it's let's he sat down next to John, stroking his hair.  
'Dad what, what are you doing?' John asked despite himself  
'Shh John' suddenly a cloth was brought to his mouth and nose, yet again he blanked out.

John opened his eyes and tried to get up, failing, looking around he say his hands and legs were tired to a bed, his fathers bed? Oh no oh no oh no John thought as he realised what was happening, his dad waked. Naked. John thrashed and pulled trying to get out but he couldn't, the knots were done too tight. His dad chuckled walking over to him.  
'You are mine John, I may swell have fun with you, but dint forget, I know how you feel about that other boy, but you are mine, never forget that.' John was quaking, tears falling down his face. His dad pulled out a knife chopping all of johns clothes off until he was naked. John turned bright red but couldn't move, slowly his dad lowered himself on top of John. Johns screams and tears were all that could be heard that night.


	4. Chapter 4

John, painfully, limped into school the next day, he felt disgusting, horrible, and he couldn't do anything about it. He kept his head down as he walked around, flinching at the slightest touch, he was beaten, broken and he could do nothing about it, gently he took his seat next to Sherlock, wincing as he sat down, Sherlock questioningly stared at him, John ignored it, he hated Sherlock, it was all his fault! If he'd never meet him he wouldn't of been raped last night! He cringed at the thought, of course he knew it wasn't Sherlock's fault, but he needed someone to blame.

The lesson finally ended, John jumped up, running out, he didn't want to speak to anyone, a hand grabbed his wrist suddenly, pulling him t'wards a room, John thrashed about screaming, he was scared, suddenly the hand left his wrist, John ran to the back of the room, cowering in fear 'Please don't, please! 'I'm sorry! I can't not again, Please!' something shook him, John looked up.

'John! Calm down John! I'm not going to hurt you!'

Suddenly he realised it wasn't his dad, thank god, no it Was Sherlock, slowly he lowered his arms 'S..Sherlock I'm sorry'

'John what the hell is going on?!' Sherlock shouted, John silently wept.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock stood there, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't used to this, this emotion. No one ever showed emotion to him well, apart from hatred and anger. He didn't know what to do with someone _crying_. gently he walked over to John, "John what is it? Please tell me" Of course Sherlock knew, well more like deduced, but he refused to believe it until John told him.

John stared up at him, finally recognizing where he was and who he was with " Sherlock I'm sorry, please, just, forget that, I'm sorry." Shit, shit and shit John though, he'd been so good, he'd gotten the hang of struggling through. He'd tried so, so hard.

"John, what happened?"

For some reason this got John mad "No Sherlock you know what happened, don't you fucking make it up. You did your bizarre thing deducing people YOU KNOW YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW DON't GO ASKING ME."

Sherlock stood there, dumbfounded. John went to walk out the room but the door opened without Either of them realizing "Hello John, I think the friendly chat has gone on long enough don't you think." the mystery man said.

John stood there, still for a moment. before uttering a single word, "Dad."


End file.
